The darkest of all games
by DreamyCat.com
Summary: Rosabelle Mellark, Katniss and Peeta's daughter, gets reaped into the Hunger Games. There she makes some unusual friends and enemies and learns some new skills. BTW Finnick is not dead and Gale still lives in district 12.
1. Chapter 1

Darkest of all games

Chapter 1: The Reaping

I was running. Through trees, through bushes and ocasionally I spotted a little stream. I was running for about 2 hours until I stopped to look from what I was running from. I felt like a dark precence was looking at me but I didn't see anything. I felt it laugh at me and as if it was saying "You can't run little one. I can see you anywhere you go". And then it all went black.

I woke up with a scream. These nightmares started coming more often now. Usually it was just me being reaped. But this time it was worse. My name is Rosabelle Mellark. But everybody calls me Rosie or Rose. I'm 12 years old and I'm from district 12. My parents are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. I have an older sister and an older brother. There names are Daisy and Cale. Daisy is 19 and Cale is 16. Why am I nervous you ask? Because today is the reaping. I know what you're thinking. Didn't the Hunger Games end after the second rebellion? They did. But after President Paylor died, President Medea Snow came. She declared that the Hunger Games were coming back. And today, the reaping for the 80th Hunger Games is coming.

I crawl out of my bed in the victors village and dress into a dress my mom laid out for me. It was light purple at the top and flowed to my knees were it ended up black. I combed my blonde hair and let my curls fall freely. I put on some black sandals and went downstairs. There my dad and my mom were already dressed with Daisy in her night clothes. Cale was nowere to be seen. Slept in as usual, that boy. I was greeted by dad and kissed by mom.

"So Rose you ready for your first reaping?" Daisy asked. I nodded and had a cinnamon bun. After 15 minutes or so, Cale stumbled into the kitchen fully clothed but his hair was messier than usual. "Cale, fix your hair," mom said without looking at him. " Give me a chance to wake up, mom," he managed before he fell face first on the floor. " Just leave him, he'll wake up eventually," dad said. I started to get up but dad stopped me. "Sweetie, what's up, you're more quiet than usual," he said and looked at me with his blue eyes that were indentical with mine. "Nothing daddy, just a little bit nervous," I said and went outside. I went to the big tree that had our tire swing in it. We used to play with it at all times, but when Cale turned 12 it was only me. It was painted a light orange colour, my dad's favourite. I started swinging and humming a little lullaby, that my parents always sung to me when I had nightmares. Time passed and Daisy came out and called me. It was time. I ran to my parents and hugged them dearly. "I love you so much Rosie," dad said. "I love you to daddy," I whispered and hugged mom. "Whatever happens today, remember that we love you more than our lives," she said and kissed my head.

By the time that we reached the Justice building it was time to sign up. I went to the girls part and Cale to the boys part. After they took some blood, I went to the 12 year olds. I saw that mom, dad and uncle Haymitch were sitting up at the podium. That's were the mentors sit. I craned my neck to see were Cale was, when I found that he was staring at me as if to say, don't worry. I nodded and fixed my eyes on Effie. She started rambling about the treaty and the rebellions. And then finally she said, "Let's start with the girls." She went to the bowl and took out a paper. She started to unwrap it and the name that was on there was "Rosabelle Mellark." I saw my parents shocked faces and my mom was almost crying. I started to go up to the podium and climbed the steps and took my place in front of the people. "And now for the boys," I heard Effie say and go to the bowl. "Zacharias Hawthorne," Effie says and then I see him. Oh Zach, why? Zach was my brothers best friend and we were pretty close too. He came up we shook hands and then the peacekeepers took us into the building.


	2. Chapter 2:To the Capitol

Chapter 2: To the capitol

When we got on the train my parents were already there. When they saw me, they came up and hugged me tightly. "Oh sweety," my dad said, "I'm so sorry that you have to go in there." "It's OK dad. I can handle it."I started, but mom cut in "Can you? Can you really?" And I believed her. I started crying. I just let all my tears escape and flow freely. "We can get you out of that arena," dad said. I nodded and went into my room. I cleaned myself up and put on a simple pair of black leggings and an oversized grey sweater. I went to the dining cart and saw that Zach was talking with my parents. "What were you talking about?" I asked as I sat down. "We were just telling Zach how to get sponsors." Mom told me. "So how do you get sponsors?" I asked them. "You have to make them want to vote for you. Just wow them in the tribiute parade and in the interview. And it would be good to get a high number in training. Then they'll notice that you've got potencial. And they start rooting for you." Dad says.

After dinner we sit around the TV and watch the reapings. From one and two there are some big career kids whom all volunteer. District 3 has a little 15 year old boy with glasses and an 18 year old girl. District four which is the last career district has a 17 year old boy who seems very tough but the girl seems very small for a 15 year old. She has brown hair and sea green eyes. When she gets called she starts muttering something about dams and earthquakes. "Arianna Odair," I hear my dad whisper, " Guess Finnick and Annie don't have as much of luck as we do." From the other districts nobody seems to stick in mind. Exept maybe the 13 year old girl from district 5. She was even smaller than me, with big electric blue eyes and black hair. After the reapings we went off into different directions which gave me time to talk to Zach. "Hey Rose," I hear him whisper to me, "can we talk?" Guess he had the same idea. "You want to be allies in the Games? I could help you and you could help me," he said. "Yeah. I had the same idea. See you tomorrow before I get taken hostige by my prep squad," I say and head off to my room.

In the morning Effie is knocking on my door and saying:"Wake up. It's gonna be a big big day!" When I get dressed and look decent I head to the dining cart and get breakfast. "So today is the tribiute parade. They show you to Panem and after that whisk you into three days of training." My mom says. "You'll both be assigned a prep squad and a stylist. Rose, since my prep squad adores you they will be yours. And Zach, you will get Hadria, Michela and Hercules." Dad tells us. We nod and start eating. After what feels days I finally feel the train getting slower. I look out of the window and see that the Capitol is right there. I go to the window and see people cheering and greeting us. I start waving and see that they like it. Zach stands next to me and follows my lead. We were having fun until my prep team starts to wax me and tear my skin off. After what seemed like centuries my stylist comes in. He had a sort of silver glow to him. But he looked nothing like the other Capitol people. He wore a silver jacket, a black shirt and black jeans. His sneakers were silver to. The only thing making him look Capitol-ish was his silver eye shadow. "Hello Rosabelle, my name is Silvester." "Call me Rose." I said and he sircled me. He started muttering about flames and torches. "Rose, do you like flames?" he asked. "I don't know. They keep you warm but they can also burn." I said. "Well these flames are ice flames and they don't burn you. There more like artificial flames. There purple instead of red." Silvester stated and looked at me with his silver eyes. "Well let's get to work then." I said.


	3. Chapter 3:The parade

Chapter 2: The parade

Four hours of hair and make-up later I was sitting in my chair and ready to see myself. "So Rose, you ready to see yourself?" Silvester asked. I nodded and they turned me to the mirror. And who I saw in there was nothing like me. She had long blonde hair that was streaked with coal ash, blue eyes that were sparkling than ever before, but the costume was the best part. I was wearing a jumpsuit, which was dark purple. The cape and combat boots were black and the gloves matched my suit. I was like a coalminer princess. "Wow. I love it Silvester. It's beautiful," I said and hugged him. "Well you make it work," he said and we started to go for the chariot. We met Zach and his stylist, Mellany, with Zach dressed exactly like me. When we were hoisted up on the chariot I heard music starting. The parade must have started. "So, you ready for the flames?" Mellany asked. "Don't be afraid," Silvester said as he lit up my cape. And as we were being pulled by our coal black horses, Zach said," If you wanna hold hands it's OK." I nodded and took his hand. It was as warm as the buns dad always brings home. I felt safer knowing that he was next to me. As I took his hand the crowd started to roar. I guess they liked us. "Wave to them," I heard Zach whisper. I started waving shyly but in a minute I warmed up and was waving to them as if they were my old friends. When the chariot stopped we saw president Snow speaking to the crowd. I hated her at once, for starting the Games again. After we were wheeled off my parents and the stylists came to get us. "You were great you guys," dad said as he hugged me. "Just like us when we were out there," mom stated. I looked around the tribiutes to see what they were wearing. As I did that I spotted a girl looking at me. She was wearing sparkling short shorts, a light blue top that flowed to her calves in the back. Her feet were wrapped in some kind of white seaweed. Arianna Odair, district 4. She was a career obviously, but she wasn't looking at me like I was her prey. She was looking at me as if we were friends. She smiled a dimpled smile when she saw I was looking at her. Her mentors were discussing how angelic she looked. Yeah right, and I'm from the capitol. She looked like any other career. Cold and a killing machine. When her mentors saw she was looking at me they turned at gazed at me. As if a light bulb went off they started coming towards us. "Hey Mocking Jay, Bread boy," the male one said. "Finnick, Annie, we haven't seen you in ages," mom said as they went to hug them. "Rose these are Annie and Finnick Odair. And they're daughter Arianna-Claire," dad said. "Don't you remember playing with her when you were just toddlers? You were the best of friends."


	4. Chapter 4:Training

Chapter 4: Training

"Why don't I recognize her then?" I ask my dad as we were getting on the elevator. "Because it was a long time ago. You and Arianna were best friends. But You couldn't see each other a lot because you lived in twelve and she in four. Then after a while you two just drifted off." Dad explained. All I could do is nod. I was going into the arena with my brothers BFF and my old one. This was going to be really hard.

"Oh Rose. You looked just stunning in that suit. Tell Silvester that I said Hi by the way," Effie said as she went off into the kitchen. I went into my room. It looked a little bit bigger than my room back home but it was cozy. It had grey walls and light pink covers on the bed. As if they knew I was coming. I went into the bathroom to get changed and scrub the horrible makeup off of my face. After I looked decent enough I put on a pink top and grey shorts and went to the kitchen barefoot. I saw some people dressed in red, serving Zach, my parents, Effie and Haymitch food. The stylists and prep teams were nowere to be seen. After a man gave me a plate full of some Capitol food we started to talk. "So, Zach, what would your advanteges be in the arena?" mom asked him. "Well I'm pretty good with a knife. But I can also set up traps and I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat." He said. "And you Rose?" Effie asked me. "Well, I'm good with bows and knifes. But I can climb trees like a squirrel and stay hidden pretty well." I summed up. "Well tomorrows training. They train you in combat, survival and weapons and then you get a private training with the gamemakers. So show them the best that you possibly can." Dad said. We nodded.

After dinner we went into the living room to watch a recap of the parade. When they got to us you could hear the silence before the biggest cheering. We looked strong and powerful like we had to. But we also looked beautiful beyond measure. "Wow. We look good." Zach said as he was getting up. "See you guys tomorrow." And with that he left. "I should be going to bed too. Good night guys." I said and hugged my parents. I could still hear them murmur about the games after I left. I went into my room and got under the covers. And then I started crying. I let it all out. I was sad that I couldn't see Daisy and Cale wright now. I really wanted to be home and forget that all of this happened. When I felt no tears coming I decided to just fall asleep. Maybe if I close my eyes I wake up from this horror.

When Effie was pounding on my door to wake up, I knew that I wasn't at home. I got up and slowly dragged myself into the shower. So this is how Cale feels in the morning. I felt the cold water waking me up. I comb through my hair and put it in a ponytail. I put on the training outfit that Silvester laid out for me and went to the kitchen. Zach was already there munching cereal. I just grabbed an apple and sat across him. "So you ready for training?" He asks. I shrug. "Ready. But I'm a little bit afraid of what the careers are capable of."

After breakfast, mom and dad lead us to the training center. We were the third district there. District 4 and 5 were already there. Arianna was looking at the spears and tridents like she was in love with them. The district 5 girl, Electra I think, was looking rapidly from the gamemakers to her district partner. After all the others arrived the trainer started talking about training and the stations. After 30 minutes of rules we were finally dismissed and the first place I went was archery. The trainer asked if I knew how to hold a bow and I nodded. He started placing some dummies around me and made me shoot them. I got all in the heart and the trainer was impressed. After that I went into spear throwing. Arianna Odair was there and from what I saw, she was good. She was put into the expert level and was throwing spears like a gun. Spear after spear launched itself into the dummies, all of them hitting the heart. But the finally was the most spectacular. She wove a net in 5 seconds and cought a dummy with it. She went to grab a trident and stabbed the dummy as she threw it into the air. She was a killing machine. After she was finished, I took my place and started with easy. I didn't hit all of the targets but it was easy enough. After a while I went into the knot tying area. Zach was throwing knives at the moment. He was as good at that as me in archery. I started off with a simple knot. After a while I could tie a simple knot into a woven net.

Zach and I met up in the climbing area. He was climbing a rope as I was climbing a tree. We were both at the top, when he leaned in and whisered: "What do you think of the competition?" "I don't know but we should avoid Arianna Odair in the arena. She's got pretty wiked killing skills." I say as we race to the bottom.

After 5 hours of training we go back to our rooms. I was the sweat off and go to the living room to talk about my day with my parents. "Well, what do you think of the others?" mom asked us. "The careers seem pretty good, especially Arianna. But the others didn't stick. District 13 seemed pretty new to this training. Maybe because they didn't compete in the other 75 other before the rebellion." Zach said as I nod. "Well lets have dinner and then you go to bed. You'll have to be rested for tomorrow. It's gonna be a big, big day," Effie said with her Capitol accent and we all went to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Gamemakers

Chapter 5: Gamemakers

The last days of training went through fast. It was just like yesterday I was reaped. And today was the day of the private sessions with the gamemakers. Since there's 13 districts we had to be one of the last. "Hey Zach, what are you going to show the gamemakers?" I asked him when the girl from district 11 was called. "I don't know. Maybe throw some knives, chuck a spear at a dummy." He mumbled. "What about you?" "I'm just going to send some arrows flying. That should be enough to get a good score." After Zach was called, I had to wait another 15 minutes before it was my turn.

When they called my name I went to the little arena and searched for a bow. I found it untouched in a corner. When I got the dummies up I started to shoot. I was impressed with myself. I got every target in the heart. When I saw the gamemakers looking at me with astonishment I just stood there awkwardly. Some of the gamemakers weren't even looking at me because they were too drunk to even understand where they were. I was finally fed up with it and went to get a rope. I made it into a noose and hung a dummy by it's neck. And then I got some red paint and wrote on it: _This could happen to you if you don't pay attention to me. _Then I shot an arrow at their table where it hit a glass that broke. The gamemakers looked at me and started mumbling. I got some words like: _…just like her mother…mockingjay…this is bad. _I didn't understand what they were talking about. Finally the headgamemaker cleared his throat and said that I may go.

When the elevator reached twelve the others were starting to get ready for dinner. I passed Zach and saw that he wanted to talk. "Later" I whispered. When I got to my room I broke down crying. Why would I do such a thing? The gamemakers would punish me for this. Now I couldn't stand a chance in the arena.

After that I went to put on some decent clothes. I just let my hair fall loose. When I reached the kitchen the others were looking at me. "What?" I asked them. "Nothing. You're just late. Anyways, how did the sessions go?" Dad asked. "I shot some arrows and then I hung a dummy, wrote a threatening note to the gamemakers and sent an arrow flying to them." I said like it was no big thing. "Ok. I don't know if that is bad or good. I did the same things when I was here." Mom said. "I just threw some knives. One may have almost impaled itself in a gamemakers head, but other than that, it went well." Zach stated. "Well, we will just have to wait and see." Dad said.

After dinner we made our way to the living room and sat in front of the TV. After the anthem a tribiutes face would come up and they would flash a score next to it. The district 1 tribiutes, Sparkle and Wate (Such stupid names) both got a nine. The district two girl got an 8 and the boy got a ten. Both from 3 got a 6. Arianna surprisingly got an 11, which was very high. The little district 5 girl, Electra, got an 8. What ever she showed them must have been impressing. The other got 4 to 7 points as usual. Then it was time for district 12. They flashed Zach's face. And surprise surprise, he got a 10. Everybody congratulated him and we went on. And when my face was there, it was unknown how I got a 12.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Interviews

It was the day of the interviews. When I woke up, my prep team took me and started to get me ready. They washed me, waxed me, made my hair all silky and smooth, my skin flawless and shiny and my face beautiful. After all of that, they started with the make-up. They powdered my face, put on some purple eye shadow, mascara and a little bit of pink lip gloss. When Silvester came, I was officially tired. He started to say how proud he was of me, for pulling that 12 in the private sessions. I just listened to him and nodded a couple of times. After the speech he got my dress and put it on. "Now Rose, turn around and look at yourself." He said. I did as I was told and opened my eyes. The girl there was nothing like me in the chariot. When at first I was powerful, I looked like a little doll. I had a purple and black dress which flowed to my knees. The tiara on my head was sparkling like a diamond. My shoes were black and stylish. I looked marvellous. "Oh Silvester, I look awesome!" I said and hugged him. "You look beautiful, my dear Rose. Now, how are you going to appear to the public?" "Mom and Dad said that I would be just myself. But I don't know if that would work." I said honestly. "Well then let's get going." Silvester said.

The interviews went along fast. I saw that the career tribiutes were acting like they were just looking forward to the games and didn't want to kill anybody. Liars. When Arianna went on, I heard the mentors of four talking to my parents. Arianna looked all bubbly on stage but I knew she wanted to kill everybody. "Now it's time to welcome Rosabelle Mellark!" I heard Ceacar say and I walked up on stage. "Rose you look beautiful as always. How are you liking the capitol?" He asked me. "Well it's different. The people here really know how to live." I said. "Well Rose, I saw how you got reaped. I can say that I'm in shock. A daughter of two victors? I haven't seen that one before. Except Arianna Odair ofcourse." I nodded. "Well what can you do? Were never safe." I said. Ceacar chuckled. "Well, were hoping for the best for you Rosabelle Mellark, from district 12." He said and I walked away.

"You did good." Mom said as she and dad hugged the life out of me. "I could have done better." I mumbled and went to my room. Nobody dared to disturb me. I started crying. Tomorrow I will be sent to the arena. Tomorrow I could not be breathing. Tomorrow everybody shows Panem what their here for. I couldn't think about how Daisy and Cale were home with grandma, eating hot cinnamon rolls and watching the interviews. They were safe. But I wasn't. I just hoped that Zach won. Then district 12 would win and we could have our honour back. After what happened last year with our male tribiute. He stepped of his plate too soon and was blasted into the sky. We got laughed at and humiliated in front of Panem. This year, I wanted to get my districts honour back. And I had to do it.


	7. Chapter 7: First glimpses

Chapter 7: First glimpses

The next morning I woke up to my pre team. They hurried me to the table to get my hair done and something to eat. After that they left me with my dad to go to the hovercraft. We sat in silence as they put a tracker in my arm, which hurt. After the ride we got out and walked to the ejection room, as I call it. There was a suit there made especially for me. It consisted of a black jacket that held warm in, camo pants that you could swim in and boots that were good for running and climbing. I got in and we just hugged. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Your mom and I, were going to do everything we can to get you out of there." I nodded. "But Zach, what about him?" I asked dad. "We'll think about it." I let a few tears escape. "20 seconds." I heard the voice announce. I started breathing really quickly. "You're OK, sweety." Dad said as he kissed my head. "I know you've heard this a million times, but I want you to know that your mother and I, we love you so much." He said and I swear I saw tears on his face. We hugged again and I whispered "I love you guys too daddy. Make sure you tell that to everybody else." "I will." I nodded and gave him a final hug. I went to the tube and stepped inside. It closed behind me. I looked at my dad for the last time. And I was rising.

The view that greeted me was beautiful. We were standing In an ocean. In the middle was the cornucopia. To the left was a big snowy mountain. To the right, a big forest. But in the middle, there was just sea. I was relieved that my mom had taught me to swim. And when I heard the gong I dived in and began swimming. The cornucopia held a lot of weapons and other stuff. I grabbed a bow and arrows. Then I hound a backpack that I could actually lift and I was off. I cought a glimpse of the others trying to swim. Arianna Odair was already there, comparing spears with a trident at her feet. Zach was already swimming away with some stuff. I reached ground at the forest and began to run. I ran and ran until I found a tree that was like a little treehouse. I climbed it and started unpacking. There were some knives, a sleeping bag, some fruit and a container for water. I packed up and took my bow and arrows. They were pretty good. I left my backpack in the tree and went hunting. I found a little stream and filled my container. I got some rabbits and went back to my tree. When I climbed it I freezed and almost screamed.


	8. Chapter 8: Allies

Chapter 7: Alliances

It was her. Arianna Odair. Sitting in my tree, sharpening her spears with a knife, with her trident at her feet. "I thought you were never going to be here." She said, not looking away from her weapons. "Well, it takes you time to catch some food around here." I said and sat far away from her. "Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you." She said. I eyed her weapons. She looked up at me. "They're for killing the others." She said and smiled. I still looked frightened. "Ugh, if you still don't believe me, look at this." She said and showed me a bracelet. It was golden and had a mocking jay on it. It was a sign from my parents. I had to trust her. "I'm on your side. Your parents told me I had to protect you. They said in return, if we both live, you would find a way out of here for both of us." She whispered the last part. I looked at her like she grew a second head. She chuckled. "You don't know that you have the smarts to bust us out of here, right?" She asked and leaned back on the tree. I shook my head. "Well, you do. So suck it up and power through." She said and took a bite of an apple. "Where did you get that from?" I asked her. "The apple? I killed the boy from 11 and got it. His sponsors must have sent him it, because he had dozens of them in his bag back." She said and offered me one. I took it and looked at it. "It's not poisoned if you think that." She said. "Fresh from the capitol." She added.

"Why are you helping me? You're a career." I asked her. "Because I don't believe in violence." She said and took another bite out of the apple. "Could have fooled me." I said and pointed to her weapons. "They're just for protection. If you don't kill, you get killed in here." She said. "But in the training centre, you looked like you had been practising for years." I said. "Well, Rose, I'm from a career district, we have to train there. And my parents thought that if I learned to throw spears and tridents, it would help me here." She said. I nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I asked her. She nodded, taking another bite from the apple. "When you got reaped, why did you mutter something about dams and earthquakes?" I asked her. "Well, as you might or might not know, my mother was in the 70th Games. While being in there, she saw her district partner being beheaded. She went kind of mad after that, hiding in a cave. But when there was an earthquake and a dam broke, she was the only one that knew how to swim and she won. I muttered those words, because I hoped the same might happen. But after I saw you in the reaping videos, I knew that it couldn't possibly happen, because you should know how to swim," she explained. I suddenly heard footsteps coming near us. Arianna shushed me and took one of her spears. I looked out of the tree and saw a boy standing next to the tree. At the moment that I saw his brown curly hair I knew who it was.

"Zach, up here," I said. He looked up. "Oh, Rose, I thought you had been killed," he said and climbed up. When he saw Arianna, he almost screamed. "Really, why does everybody scream when they see me? Am I really that hideous?" She asked. "No, you look pretty, but, what are you doing here?" He asked her. "I'm here to help, what's your excuse for me not to kill you?" She asked Zach. "I'm also helping Rose," he said. "OK, we're a team know," I said. And for the first time in 4 days, I felt hope to win.


	9. Chapter 9: Stories about families

"Rose, wake up," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and saw Zach looking down at me. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Judging by the sun I'd say about 3 pm," he said. "Where's Arianna?" I asked him, noticing that she was gone. "She saw a fire near us and went to investigate it," Zach said. At that moment I heard a cannon go off. "Arianna must have found them," I said. I took a bite from the apple that Zach handed me. "Tell me something about your life," I said to him. "Why?" He asked. "I want to forget about this arena for some time until Arianna returns," I said. "OK, well, do you want to hear about my family?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, my parents are Johanna Mason and Gale Hawthorne. Dad was from 12 and mom from 7. I know that my mom was also in the Games. She won the 68th Games. Then she was reaped for the Quarter Quell, where your parents and Arianna's dad were, too. They got out of there, starting the rebellion. Mom and Dad met in District 13, after they saved her from the Capitol. After the war, Mom and Dad started seeing each other and after a while, got married," Zach was saying.

"Then, my older brother, Keil, was born. Then there's my other older brother, Zamias, my younger sister Ysabell, and the youngest, Sheryl. She's only 3 years old now. It's better that way. At least she doesn't get that I could die here. I only said that I was going to play a game and I might stay there," he said.

I looked down and saw Arianna climbing up. "Did you hear the cannon?" She asked me. "Yeah, it fired a long time ago," I said. "Good, I thought I might be hearing things," she said. "How can you do it? Kill them, I mean?" I ask her. She takes out a rock from her pocket and starts to sharpen her trident. "I don't look them into the eyes. That's one of the reasons I like spears and tridents. You can throw them at the target and not look them into their eyes," she said. "Do you want to hear about my family, too?" She asked me. "How did you know?" I asked her. "I heard you and Zach talking and stayed down," she said.

"As you already know, my Mom is Annie Cresta and my Dad is Finnick Odair," she started. "They met when Mom was reaped for her Games. Dad was her mentor. I've always asked how they fell in love, and Dad said that she grew on him and he finally knew that she was the one," she said. "My Dad was thought to be killed in the war. Mom was crushed, being pregnant with my older brother. But after a month, President Paylor found him. He was healed and returned to District 4. They got back together and they were so happy. My brother was born shortly after that, his name being Finn. After that my sister, Kylie, then me, and at last, the twins, who are 5 right know, Chloe and Sten," she said. I nodded.

"What about you?" She asked me. "I have an older sister, Daisy, and an older brother, Cale. I know that he got his name mixed from Gale, Zach's Dad and my mom's best friend, and Cinna, my mom's stylist," I said. "Dad picked Daisy's name, Mom Cale's name. They picked my name together, combining mom's choice of Rose and dad's choice, Belle," I said.

"I've seen your brother on TV, he's cute," Arianna said. "Arianna!" I cried. "What? He is. By the way, call me Ari," she said. "Don't be like your dad," I said. She chuckled and we told stories through the whole day. When they announced the killed, I saw that Ari killed the girl from 10. She was bigger than Ari, but definitely not as skilled. I could only remember that she got a 3 in training.


End file.
